


You Know I Love You So【中】

by Micoris



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, concert date
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micoris/pseuds/Micoris
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	You Know I Love You So【中】

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Know I Love You So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237336) by [allyouroceans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouroceans/pseuds/allyouroceans). 



来源:AO3  
原作者:allyouroceans  
译者:Micoris  
故事背景歌曲:Yellow -- Coldplay

  
“音乐,食物,还有那个叫朴再兴的人,这就是我快乐的基本所需。”他记得自己很久以前跟某人这样讲过。

  
姜永晛的心跳跟着鼓点节奏上下起伏,特别是当他转身看站在他旁边的朴再兴的时候,砰砰作响。演唱会上的灯光映射在他精致的面庞上,紫色,橘色,蓝色,粉色,绿色。他看起来是如此优雅空灵。

  
乐队开始演奏他最喜欢的一首歌。一股暖流在他身体里缓缓流淌着,从胸膛到腹腔,从手臂到指尖。其实,对于酷玩乐队,姜永晛并没有主观上选出哪一首他最喜欢的,他觉得每首歌都有它独特的韵味和魅力,其他歌曲都无法比拟。但他最终把这首歌定为他最喜欢的一首,只是因为他觉得这首歌与朴再兴是多么相配,就像是专门为他而作的一般。

  
_Look at the stars_  
 _抬头仰望漫天繁星_

_Look how they shine for you_   
_看着它们为你绽放着 闪烁不息_

  
不管他听了多少遍这首歌,在他看来,蔚蓝色天幕上的繁星真的只为了朴再兴而闪烁着,只为他一人。因为他的再兴值得拥有这世上所有的爱。事实上,这样一个从骨子散发出优雅气质的人,应该被喜乐与安逸所眷顾着。

  
姜永晛不知道这是自己第几次坠入情网——可能是第100次,或者第2805次。他不知道,他也不想去寻找答案。因为这种感觉循环侵复着,直到他已经疲于计数。再者,这根本就不是一件需要纠结于数字的事情,因为每一次他的心被朴再兴所捕获,都令他感觉这是种全新的体验。朴再兴总是给他这样的新鲜感,宛如这是他们初次相恋。

  
_Your skin and bones_  
 _你的冰肌玉骨_

_Turn into something beautiful_   
_是那般美好 在我心永驻_

  
"你为什么盯着我？看舞台啊！"朴再兴意识到有一道的视线在他身上停留了太久。

  
"我可以靠耳朵听," _当站在我旁边的人是那么迷人,在舞台上唱歌的克里斯马汀*也变得不那么重要了。_ 姜永晛在心里补充完了这句话。他知道,如果他说出来,他男朋友一定会害羞得给他来一拳。

  
"你还在盯着我看,转过头去,"朴再兴对上姜永晛的视线,用手肘轻轻推了他一下。他的话尖锐刺人,微微流露出满足神情的温软面容却毫无威慑力。姜永晛觉得整个世界仿佛停止了运转,霎那间万籁俱寂。他耳边嗡嗡作响,但他不知道那是由于演唱会嘈杂的音响亦或是来自朴再兴的力量。他的唇瓣勾起诱惑的弧度,一双迷人的眼睛更突显出他的美貌,让姜永晛如此沉醉着迷,就要被爱冲昏了头脑。

  
过了不久,朴再兴纤细的手指缠上他的,突如其来的温度差让姜永晛感到刺痛。姜永晛冰冷的手被朴再兴温暖的手紧牵着,像是冬日森林里燃起的熊熊篝火,炽烈而浪漫。

  
歌曲接近尾声,现场演出的音乐声在姜永晛耳边盘绕着,血液里激增的肾上腺素让他心跳加速。场馆上空抛撒的五彩缤纷的碎屑从四面八方喷散开来,就跟每个人第一次去演唱会所期盼的那样,一场喧闹呐喊的狂欢盛宴。

  
而就在那个瞬间,姜永晛终于知道他无法掩埋那从心里激涌的情感的原因。

  
_"You know, you know I love you so"_  
 _"你知道,我已经深深爱上你"_

  
因为朴再兴让他的世界变得色彩斑斓。不仅仅是那最美好的黄色调*,还有那满载他们爱意的绚烂彩色烟火,正漫天闪耀。

*克里斯马汀(Chris Martin) Coldplay乐队的主唱  
*yellow有胆怯之意,可以理解为在喜欢的人面前想触碰又不敢主动向前的矛盾心理

[Twitter！](http://www.twitter.com/@micoris4jaek)


End file.
